1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multilayer insulated wire and a multilayer insulated cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric wires and cables used in railroad vehicles, automobiles and machines etc. are required to have, if necessary, high abrasion resistance, anti-cut-through property, low-temperature performance and flame retardancy etc.
Among these properties, the anti-cut-through property is a property that a wire covering material is not damaged even when a wire is strongly pressed against a metal edge etc. of a distribution board etc. at the time of wiring, and it is essential in the application mentioned above.
In order to increase the anti-cut-through property, it is necessary to select a highly crystalline material having a high elastic modulus such as engineering plastic (see JP-A-2012-119087).